


memoirs

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: “Tell me a story, Shige.”





	memoirs

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for kink bingo.

Touring after so long was brutal, even for Tegoshi and Massu who have had duo work in the meantime. Massu even just finished a month-long stage play, yet he looks to be in more discomfort than Shige as they sit on Shige’s couch relaxing after another grueling rehearsal.

“You okay, man?” Shige asks, concerned.

“Yeah, I guess.” Massu shifts around on his couch cushion like he can’t quite get a good position. “My back is just killing me. I hope I didn’t pull a muscle or anything.”

“You should get a massage tomorrow before work,” Shige tells him. “That will make you feel better.”

Massu shakes his head. “No time. I have to be there first thing in the morning to run through my solo preparations.”

“Well…” Shige pauses to swallow hard, wondering why this is suddenly a big deal. “I could give you one. I’m actually really good at them.”

He’s not sure what he expects Massu’s response to be, but seeing Massu’s lips pursed in consideration surprises him. “Is that so.”

“It is,” Shige says haughtily. “I do it for Koyama all the time.”

Massu stares at the television for a few seconds, which is strange since it’s a commercial for anti-aging cream and the actress endorsing it is old enough to be their mother. “All right,” he finally says. “If you’re offering, I’ll take you up on it. How do you want me?”

Shige almost bristles at Massu’s phrasing, then answers. “How about taking a seat in front of me in the floor?”

Massu shrugs easily, stripping out of his t-shirt as he moves into place. It gives Shige pause to see Massu’s well-muscled back on display, and he nearly forgets what’s brought them to this point. It’s only Massu’s almost snappy, “Well?” that startles Shige into action.

Shige lightly trails his fingers along Massu’s shoulders, getting a feel for how tense he is before beginning. Carefully, he works his thumbs against the knots of tension on both sides of Massu’s neck. His skin is smooth and somehow Massu radiates heat like a furnace; Shige isn’t sure how Massu stands some of his clothing choices when combined with his body heat.

The first of Massu’s tense muscles have finally relaxed beneath Shige’s ministrations, and he gently urges Massu to scoot forward some so that he can sit behind him in the floor. It will be much easier to get to his lower back from here, Shige reasons.

“Okay?” he questions, because Massu hasn’t made any kind of response this whole time.

He grunts now, his head falling forward as he nods, and Shige’s thumbs follow the bumps of his spine all the way up to Massu’s hairline. Starting there, he smooths his way out to the side for each vertebrae, noticing how Massu arches when he approaches his shoulder blades.

Still he goes all the way down to the waistband of Massu’s pants before moving back up, taking his time rubbing all of the contours and ripples of Massu’s back. His fingers rest on the sides and Massu jumps a little; seems he’s found a ticklish spot.

“Sorry,” he breathes, and Massu shakes his head.

“Feels good.”

His voice is deep and Shige’s biting his lip before he actually knows why. Massu’s skin is soft, entrancing, and he just wants to trace all of the muscles and patterns that don’t exist.

Before he knows it, Shige’s begun doing exactly that, fingers massaging the letters of their group and characters of their names. He doesn’t even know why he’s doing it, and Massu doesn’t seem like he notices the underlying pattern,

At least, he doesn’t think so until Massu mutters, “You’ve traced your name against my skin a few times now, Shige. Any particular reason?”

Shige doesn’t have a good answer for his question, but he keeps going even though he’s beginning to feel like this was a big decision he’d made.

“How do you know it’s my name?” he asks instead, returning his hands to Massu’s shoulder blades to dig into the tension he’d spotted earlier. This time Massu arches sharply, nearly hitting Shige’s head with his own, and Shige pauses when Massu’s low groan infiltrates his senses.

“I can feel it, somehow,” Massu answers, his voice a little desperate, and Shige’s fingers return to spelling random words that come to his head. “Courage. Determination. Is that what you’re writing? Are you aiming for something?”

Shige licks his suddenly dry lips at the realization that he’d been writing words to psych himself up for this. He doesn’t even know what this is, just that it’s _something_ , something that pulls from within him and makes him feel things he doesn’t understand.

“No,” he mumbles. “Just words.”

“Keep going,” Massu says, his tone encouraging, and Shige just writes his name again in lieu of any other subconscious thoughts surfacing. “Do the others’ names, too, and I’ll try to guess them.”

Shige starts to write Koyama’s name, then stops. He doesn’t want to write anyone else’s name on Massu’s back anymore. Just his.

“Shige?” Massu prompts. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I don’t think I can,” Shige says honestly. He doesn’t even know himself.

Massu scoots forward then, Shige’s hands falling from him completely, and Shige’s very aware of how his fingertips tingle at the lack of contact. He watches as Massu reaches behind him for a couch pillow, meeting his eyes briefly, and then lays down on his stomach with the pillow under his chin.

“Write it to me, then,” he says, and Shige sits alongside Massu’s stretched-out body, his hand returning to the smooth expanse of his back like it’s magnetically attracted.

This time his fingers glide along Massu’s spine, almost against his will. Massu makes a contented noise, and Shige feels a little less awkward about his fingers and their apparent mind of their own.

Shige takes a deep breath, doing his best to center his thoughts of what he wants to say, or rather, trace against Massu’s skin. He simply takes in the contrast of his hand against the slightly sunkissed expanse of skin below it.

He ends up writing the character for “beautiful,” his face heating up as he realizes it. The damage has been done, though, and Massu doesn’t move. Shige continues his line of thought, becoming more shameless with each word: perfect, flawless, gorgeous.

“What are you talking about, Shige?” Massu asks, his voice low and calm. It’s an innocent question, but still Shige burns, finally allowing himself to admit the obvious truth that his fingers are trying to convey.

He spells “Masuda” without hesitation, and Massu’s breath itches. He doesn’t say anything, and Shige wonders if his mind is racing as much as Shige’s own is. Probably not; Massu’s not a big thinker, something Shige’s always admired about him.

_Is it okay?_ , Shige asks via scripture, and Massu’s reddish-brown hair shifts forward in a nod.

Shige lets out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, emboldened by Massu’s acceptance. Slowly, drawing it out, he phrases his wants as simply as he can.

_I want to touch you all over._

Massu sucks in a breath, quiet as he asks, “Really?”

Shige’s fingers are sure as he spells _Yes_ in response.

“Okay,” Massu says, the word coming out in a single breath. “Tell me a story, Shige.”

The words come without Shige’s active direction, and all at once Shige is reminiscent of when he wrote his novel, the rush and thrill of transferring his thoughts into writing for someone else to see, to feel. Except this time there’s a sharp heat in his fingers with each stroke, which surges through his body and settles in one particular area that makes him squirm.

And the content of this writing will never be read by the public.

_Once upon a time, there was a boy, awkward and unsure of himself. It made him try harder to always be right, even though it made him standoffish._

Shige paused, letting the words sink in. Massu nodded, reassuring as he murmured a soft, “Go on.”

_It took the boy a long time to realize why he’d acted the way he had for so long._ Shige took a deep breath before continuing. _The boy had realized that he’d developed feelings for a friend, one that was a boy too; he’d acted the way he had to try and hide his fragile feelings._

Massu shifts a little, and Shige pauses. Though when he looks down, he sees that Massu’s squirming isn’t from the words at all – it’s the placement on his body. Shige’s written so much that he’s now at the small of Massu’s back, approaching the flesh of his sides.

_I’m out of space,_ Shige writes, because it’s easier than speaking out loud.

Massu rocks from side to side and Shige doesn’t notice what he’s doing at first, not until he lifts his hips and then his baggy neon pants are sliding down over his ass. Shige jumps to help, pulling them the rest of the way down his legs as his fingers itch at the newly exposed canvas for his writing.

The thick muscle of Massu’s calf is much different to write on, especially when it tenses under his touch. Massu’s twitching as Shige approaches the back of his knee, continuing the story of the boy’s yearning. _As time went on, it got harder and harder for the boy to contain his feelings, to not admire his friend when he was changing or showering in front of him._

Now on the back of Massu’s thigh, approaching the hem of his underwear, Shige drops back to the other leg and _hears_ Massu’s lungs deflate with a harsh exhale. _He was so beautiful, this boy just wanted to touch him everywhere. Everywhere his friend would let him._

Shige’s barely finished his sentence when Massu shifts again, rolling onto his side as he says, “I think I know how this story ends.”

“How?” Shige finally asks, voice rough from being silent for so long.

“His friend says ‘yes.’ Maybe he’s had the same sorts of feelings for the other boy too.” Massu sits up, slowly reaching a hand out to Shige’s and clasping it.

Shige’s fingers twitch at having been halted, unable to express any more of his thoughts through scripture, but Massu gently rubs his thumb to calm him.

“As good as that felt,” Massu says quietly, his eyes both soft and hard as Shige chances a look at him, “I’d like to hear it from your voice.”

“I want to touch you,” Shige answers out loud, his voice wavering a little, and Massu inhales audibly. “I don’t know why, I just. It feels right. To have my hands on your skin.”

“You can touch me anywhere you want,” Massu tells him. “I like the way you touch me. A lot.”

“But you stopped me,” Shige points out, gesturing to their joined hands.

“I stopped your story,” Massu corrects, then places Shige’s hand on his chest. Shige feels his heartbeat, quicker than it should be, and knows he’s not the only one feeling anxious here. “I want you to write to _me_ , now.”

His fingers start moving the second he makes contact with Massu’s skin, and it’s not until Massu presses their lips together that he realizes what he’s writing is ‘kiss me’.

Shige is too focused on their kiss to continue writing, but that doesn’t stop him from trailing his fingers along every inch of Massu’s chest. He runs his hands down Massu’s arms, squeezing the firm muscles and intertwining their fingers. Reluctantly, Shige breaks the kiss for much-needed air.

Massu smiles at Shige, then lays back against the pillow, pulling Shige with him. One more kiss, and then Shige’s kisses venture along Massu’s neck, pausing to mouth at his adam’s apple before moving to his chest. Shige’s fingers preface his lips as they trace along Massu’s breastbone to his navel, and not only can he feel Massu’s racing heartbeat with his fingertips– he can almost taste it through his kisses.

“Shige,” Massu gasps, and Shige looks up through his bangs to see Massu watching him intently. “Where are you going?”

“Down,” Shige answers simply, and Massu’s chest rises with a sharp intake of air. Shige rakes his fingers down Massu’s sensitive sides as he presses his lips to that hot skin over and over again, kissing his way from one pectoral to the next. His tongue flicks out to lick Massu’s nipples and Massu arches again, which is much more satisfying from the front.

Shige mouths down Massu’s belly as his hands hook in the waistband of Massu’s underwear, pausing to give Massu a chance to stop him if this goes too far. But what Massu does is lift his hips invitingly, and Shige pulls down the last remaining garment as his mouth presses against every expanse of skin he can reach.

Massu’s cock is right in front of his face, deliciously hard and tempting, but Shige scoots even lower. His fingers drift down Massu’s hips and outer thighs before coming around to the inside, followed by his lips and tongue as Massu’s legs fall open and Shige hears a beautiful moan from above.

“ _Shige_ ,” Massu says again, and now it’s a whine.

_Wait_ , Shige writes into his inner thigh, and Massu whimpers as Shige’s lips get closer to his cock.

Shige pauses, mouth so close to the head of Massu’s cock, and breathes out slowly. Massu arches up a bit, groaning. Shige relents, slowly closing the gap.

He looks up to make sure Massu is watching, and presses a warm kiss against the underside. Massu gasps, fingers clenching against the floor, and Shige continues to mouth along the vein throbbing with Massu’s heart. He dips lower, fingers tracing out _Is this okay?_

“ _Yes_ ,” Massu says, and his voice is strangled. “Shige, please. You’re driving me crazy.”

_Good_ , Shige spells out, his lips forming a smirk against the base of Massu’s cock. He’s not sure where this ornery streak came from, but he likes it, and Massu likes it too if his reaction is any indication. _I want to feel you in my mouth, slowly until you beg for more. Then I want you to fuck me so hard that neither one of us can see straight._

He’s scribbling furiously all over Massu’s thighs, writing on the same strip of skin over and over, but he knows Massu is following it because of the chant of “yes, yes, yes” that spills from his lips.

Shige can’t wait any longer, and he knows Massu can’t either. He finally drags his tongue up the underside of Massu’s cock and swirls it around the head. His reward is a needy gasp, and Shige slowly begins to take him in.

He goes as slow as he possibly can, savoring the noises Massu can’t hold back. Shige wraps his hand around the base. Without warning he begins to suck, cheeks hollowing with the force he’s using. Abruptly, Shige pulls back to lave his tongue along the underside, paying special attention to the sensitive tip.

_Tell me_ , Shige writes into Massu’s thigh again, giving a quick lick to the slit before sucking him down again. _Tell me how it feels._

“‘ts good,” Massu mutters, and his hips give a sharp rock at the use of his voice. “Shige…”

_That’s right, say my name_ , Shige writes, as shocked as Massu’s gasp at this sudden cockiness flowing through him in his writing. _You’re so hard for me, filling my mouth. Tell me you want more._

“I want more, Shige,” Massu groans out, deep and wavering, and Shige opens his eyes to see Massu shuddering before him, face flushed and lips parted.

Shige keeps his eyes locked with Massu’s as he pulls away completely. He’s never really given this scenario very much thought, maybe only imagined it a few times. _So do I_ , he traces against Massu’s thigh before he punctuates his sentence with a wet kiss.

He doesn’t stop there, though; Shige takes a quick breath to calm himself before kissing his way back to Massu’s cock. He doesn’t stop there, earning a shocked moan when he presses his lips to the soft skin of Massu’s scrotum and further, tentatively trailing his tongue along Massu’s crease.

Massu’s noises become more encouraging the closer Shige gets to his hole, which twitches under his tongue and Shige has to loop his arms around Massu’s thighs to keep from getting bucked in the face. Even restrained, Massu’s body jerks in his hold with each lick, his quickening breaths loud enough for Shige to hear.

_You like this?_ Shige writes, albeit upside-down due to his grip, and Massu’s moan has more depth. _Are you sure you don’t want me to fuck you instead?_

“Shige…” Massu says, and now he sounds almost angry. “Whatever you’re going to do, fucking do it already.”

“I have what we’ll need in my bedroom.” Shige can’t quite believe he manages to say it without flushing completely crimson.

Massu gets up, simply holding out a hand to help Shige rise to his feet. His eyes are kind when he smiles in response. “Of course. Let’s take this somewhere slightly more comfortable.”

They walk the short distance to Shige’s room. There’s a moment of awkwardness when Shige realizes exactly what they’re about to do, but Massu’s smile is reassuring as the tables are turned for the moment and it’s Massu whose hands are doing the roving as they pull at Shige’s clothes.

It’s nice to be on the other end of the touch, Massu’s fingers lingering long after the last garment of clothing is removed. “I wonder…” Massu says softly, trailing off as he draws on Shige’s belly.

It’s not a word, just a pig face, and Shige feels a rush he doesn’t quite understand. “I feel like…” he starts, swallowing when the words don’t come. “I feel like…”

“Write it if you have to,” Massu suggests, leaning forward to press kisses along Shige’s neck and jaw. Shige arches, his knees starting to give out, and Massu helpfully navigates them onto the bed, pulling Shige on top of him.

_I feel like you’re marking me_ , Shige finally writes on Massu’s arm, and Massu groans as his hands drop to Shige’s ass, grinding them closer together.

“Maybe I am,” Massu whispers against Shige’s ear. With those words, Massu rolls them over and reaches for the nightstand drawer, eyes questioning. Shige nods and then closes his eyes, reveling in Massu’s warmth, their heartbeats thundering together.

Massu slams the drawer shut, trailing hungry kisses along Shige’s jaw. “May I?” His words are urgent, and Shige feels like maybe his story wasn’t quite as one-sided as he thought. He nods, gasping for air as Massu’s touch returns cool and slick, teasing him before sliding a finger against his rim.

“Do it,” Shige gasps, hands scrabbling against Massu’s shoulders. He’s incapable of tracing out his words any longer. Massu’s fingers are quick and nimble as they stretch him open, and Shige groans when Massu pulls away to tear open a condom.

“Ready?” The question is barely there, a soft whisper against Shige’s lips. All he can do is nod, breathless when Massu presses inside with one smooth thrust.

_Yes_ , Shige answers in light strokes on Massu’s neck, and Massu leans back to push in. “Ah,” he gasps out loud.

Then Massu draws a heart on Shige’s chest, right where his own would be, and Shige relaxes enough for Massu to enter him completely. It’s full and intense and all Shige wants is for him to move, to unite them over and over and maybe touch that spot inside him that he’s only found alone.

_OK_ , Shige writes into Massu’s back, which is starting to dampen with sweat. _Fuck me, Takahisa._

He spells out Massu’s full first name and Massu groans, deeply enough for Shige to feel all throughout his body. Then Massu starts to move and Shige skips his next breath, arching as Massu rocks back and forth with slow, deep thrusts

Shige feels full, physically and emotionally, and it’s almost completely overwhelming. His fingernails scratch against Massu’s back and down his biceps, and now some of his feelings are written into Massu’s skin.

Massu has to push even harder, crushing the breath out of Shige as he arches beneath him. The other seems to realize he’s getting close, and Shige cries out when one of Massu’s strong hands wrap around his cock to pull him off.

“Massu,” he gasps, and Massu squeezes him harder.

“Takahisa,” Massu corrects him, almost angrily, his own breath quickening as Shige tightens even more around him.

“Takahisa,” Shige says, arching as the pressure starts to overcome his body. “I’m going to -”

And his world goes white, nothing but the utmost levels of sensation flooding him as he comes over Massu’s fingers, a few stray drops hitting his chest. He’s so out of it that he barely registers Massu’s deep grunts, though he definitely feels it when Massu loops his arm around one of Shige’s legs and pounds him into the mattress.

The other hand returns to his chest, though, and this time he draws the character for ‘love’, which he presses his lips to as he gives a final thrust and falls still.

They lay entwined, gasping for breath. Finally, Massu carefully pulls out, flopping onto his back and heaving a contented sigh. He grabs Shige’s hand, resting them on his chest. Massu’s heart is still a racing beat as he looks at Shige. “I can’t wait for the story to unfold.”

Shige feels himself blush crimson as he grins.


End file.
